The present invention relates to a multi-screen display device, and more particularly, to a multi-screen display device including a light transmissive cover with an invisible bezel, in which a unique light transmissive cover of the present invention is provided to a publicly known multi-screen display device to make a bezel be invisible by an optical illusion, so that an image on a screen may implement continuity without disconnection, and further, which is appropriate for a usual commercial purpose by maximizing a viewing angle essentially required for commercialization, as well as a screen viewed from a front side.
In general, a flat panel display device, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Plasma Discharge Panel (PDP), easily implements high resolution, and has various advantages as a high quality and large screen display device.
However, the large screen display device requires the large amount of cost for manufacturing a large screen and has a limit in a size of a screen display unit (display panel) due to a problem in the manufacturing.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a general multiple screen-display device 10 using multiple screen display units 11. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the multi-screen display device 10 is configured by disposing a plurality of screen display units (display panels) 11 having about 40 inches or more in a plurality of rows and columns. In this case, although not illustrated, each screen display unit 11 includes multilayered glass substrates, in which liquid crystal or plasma gas is sealed, and a Black light Unit (BLU) which is installed at a rear side of the glass substrate and radiates light. Further, bezels 12, which are external configuration components, such as a chassis, are installed at outer portions of the respective screen display units 11 and boundaries between the outer portions of the screen display units 11.
Originally, the term “bezel” means a boundary fixing a watch glass, but is presently used as a term meaning a boundary of the screen display units in various monitors, such as an LCD.
Typically, the outer portion of a glass substrate includes a region, in which a drive Integrated Circuit (IC) or other printed circuits are installed, and an image is not displayed in the region. Further, in order to assemble the multilayered glass substrates and the BLUs, the external constituent component, such as a chassis, is accompanied. Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the bezels 12 inevitably occupy considerable regions at the outer portions of front parts of the screen display units 11 and the boundaries of the screen display units 11, and the region, in which an image is not displayed, is generated in a region, in which the bezel 12 is present, that is, a border portion between the screen display units 11.
Particularly, contrary to the past, a line interval at the bezel, that is, the boundary, is generated in a multi-screen requiring several monitors, such as LCDs, so that many problems are caused in transferring image information, and thus interest in the bezel have been recently increased.
The technology developed for solving the problem in that an image is disconnected in the bezel region is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0065627 (published on Jun. 16, 2011, and entitled “Multi-vision Screen Device”).
The core point of the technology under Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0065627 is to adopt a reflector 130, which is installed in a spaced portion 120 with the same pattern as that of the spaced portion 120, and reflects an image displayed on a screen and exposes the reflected image to the outside by a size of the spaced portion 120, and detailed technical contents are described in the Publication, so that detailed descriptions thereof will be omitted.
However, the technology under Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0065627 has a problem below.
When the technology under Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0065627 is actually carried out, the reflector fails to reflect the image unlike the illustration in the drawing of the Publication, so that a black bezel part is visible as it is. Further, even though a vertex part of the reflector is disposed in a down direction, the same problem, that is, the problem in that the bezel is visible as it is, is not solved.